


Tea for Two (Four) (Six)

by ProwlingThunder



Series: 100+ Words [3]
Category: Gundam Wing, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Tea, Teenagers, business meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: The owner of Winner Corp is not like Tony Stark expects.





	Tea for Two (Four) (Six)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



Stark Industries has a rival in Winner Corp. 

Stark Industries also has a rival in Wayne Tech and LexCorp and Queen Consolidated, none of which currently matter because they are not currently drinking tea in a business meeting that Pepper made Tony attend.

Pepper is seated next to him, and Natalia stands behind him, just off to the side, and there are a handful of other people on his side of the table that Tony is vaguely sure work for his company and also fairly certain he has never actually met.

The... owner... of Winner Corp sat at the other end of the table. He was young, blond, well groomed-- and by young Tony meant he was  _ sixteen _ by all records that Jarvis could get his digital fingertips on-- and drinking tea out of a white porcelain cup off a matching saucer. He was dressed and poised to match the aristocracy of Britain, and Tony was not above admitting-- only to himself-- that he kind of hated the kid for it.

Apparently his assistant (aid? Political attache?) was an equally blond young woman with super severe eyebrows and eyes like daggers. The... bodyguard behind  _ them _ looked like an Arabian mercenary and kind of gave Tony the hives. Which was why he had Natalia.

Though for all the hives and need of eyebrow wax, he still felt like the most dangerous thing in the room was the soft-smiled kid drinking tea.

What the fuck.


End file.
